video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wind in the Willows - The 4 Seasons
|running time = 75 minutes |catalogue number = TV8274 TV8274T |rating = }} The Wind in the Willows - The Four Seasons is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 29th June 1998. It contains four Enchanting seasonal stories from the Children's Classic of the "Wind in the Willows" TV series which is produced by Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. Description Four Enchanting Seasonal Stories from the Children's Classic. Follow the adventures of Badger, Ratty, Mole and the inimitable Toad of Toad Hall in these four enchanting seasonal stories. Watch out for the Weasels! Episodes # May Day - Toad hosts a May Day fair in the grounds of Toad Hall and has his fortune told by Madame Pastelengro, however not everything is as it seems when the Weasels manage to sneak in uninvited. # The Grand Annual Show - When the Grand Annual Show is announced, Badger, Ratty, Mole and Toad are all determined to win the Silver Cup for the Best Entry, but one of theme decides to cheat and naturally so do the Weasels. # The Harvest - Badger, Ratty, Mole and Toad set off on a fruit-picking expedition to prepare for the winter months. The Weasels have the same idea, but find a much quicker way to harvest their supplies. # Winter Sports - The first snow of winter sets Toad off of a new craze - to become the champion of the winter sports. Unfortunately, his lack of ability - and the intervention with the weasels - spoils his plan. Credits Voices By Ian Carmichael • Sir Michael Hordern • Richard Pearson • Peter Sallis • David Jason © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1984 and 1985 Based on the characters created by Kenneth Grahame Written by Brian Trueman Music by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe Executive Producer John Hambley Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove Directed by Jackie Cockle Copyrights Packaging Design © 1998 Pearson Television International Limited/VCI Ltd, 72-74 Dean Street London W1V 5HB A member of the VCI plc Group www.vci.co.uk Trivia Opening (Original 1998 release) (Tape A) * VCI children's promo from 1997 (without the 'New for 97' overview) as a shorter 1 and a longer 1 Jonathan Kydd * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * The Wind in the Willows intro * Start of May Day (1985) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Tape A) * End of The Grand Annual Show (1984) * The Wind in the Willows closing credits * Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) * Thames Television Production logo (1997-2001) (silent) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1998 release) (Tape B) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * The Wind in the Willows intro * Start of The Harvest (1985) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Tape B) * End of Winter Sports (1985) * The Wind in the Willows closing credits * Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) * Thames Television Production logo (1997-2001) (silent) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Opening (Original 1998 release) (Single Videocassette only) * VCI children's promo from 1997 (without the 'New for 97' overview) as a shorter 1 and a longer 1 Jonathan Kydd * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Normal) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * The Wind in the Willows intro * Start of May Day (1985) Closing (Original 1998 release) (Single Videocassette only) * End of Winter Sports (1985) * The Wind in the Willows closing credits * Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) * Thames Television Production logo (1997-2001) (silent) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (Tape A and Single Videocassette only) with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG" (the 'New for 97' overview is cut.) Gallery The Wind in the Willows - The Four Seasons (UK VHS 1998).jpeg The Wind in the Willows - The Four Seasons (UK VHS 1998) Spine.jpeg|Spine The Wind in the Willows - The Four Seasons (UK VHS 1998) Back cover.jpeg|Back cover The Wind in the Willows - The Four Seasons (UK VHS 1998) Cassette A.jpeg|Cassette A with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 The Wind in the Willows - The Four Seasons (UK VHS 1998) Cassette B.jpeg|Cassette B with No Trailer The Wind in the Willows - The Four Seasons (UK VHS 1998) Inner sleeve.jpeg|Inner sleeve GW180H135.jpg Thames Television Production (1998).jpeg Maydaytitlecard.png TheGrandAnnualShowtitlecard.png Harvesttitlecard.png WinterSportstitlecard.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Thames Video Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Thames Television endcap logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thames Television Category:BBFC U Category:Ian Carmichael (The Wind in the Willows Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Pearson Television International